


Stone Cold and Silent

by charliechick117



Series: How to Fix a Broken Thief [5]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I rewrote this at least a dozen times and this final product is the complete opposite of what I wanted.</p><p>There is death in this, heed the warning.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stone Cold and Silent

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this at least a dozen times and this final product is the complete opposite of what I wanted.
> 
> There is death in this, heed the warning.

It was the year 3069.

It has been fifty years since Sauron's defeat.  Since the Battle of Dale.  Since he heard of the demise in Moria... of his brother, Oin, and little Ori.  Since Gimli came and took his father, Dori, Bofur and Bifur south to the Glittering Caves.  Bombur had passed not forty years back, peacefully in his sleep.  Gimli sent his condolences with every death of the company that occured after their long, peaceful lives.  Then there was the message from a Samwise Gamgee saying that Burglar Bilbo had taken the ship of the Grey Havens.

And so, competely alone, without even his children, Dwalin walked through the tombs.  How he wished he could have the company here!  Though they traveled for such a short amount of time, their bonds of friendship could never rust.  They should lie in death together, even as they walked together in life.

Kneeling before the graves of Thorin, Fili and Kili, Dwalin paid his respects.  They were the greatest sacrifice for this mountain; dying for their cause.  Dwalin thought he would have done the same.

Beside was the grave of Dain Ironfoot, the king who led Erebor to peace and defended Middle Earth from the Easterlings that would have laid waste to the forests.  Another dwarf who died for his cause, standing over King Brand of Dale.

Balin, Oin and Ori had died believing in their cause.

Dwalin should have been with them.  He punched the floor and winced at the pain.  He was getting too old for this.  Dwalin should have been killed in battle.  Dying for and defending a noble cause.  Not this injustice of being forced to wait!

With a sinking and heavy heart, Dwalin turned to face the one grave he hadn't seen since it was built.

It was of polished marble that shone like moonlight, even with fifty years past.  Dwalin's soldiers swore they never saw who did it, but every month, the night of the new moon, the grave would be polished and taken care of.  Dwalin knew who was responsible.  He never shared the knowledge.  Once a year, the anniversary of the Battle of Dale, the grave would be covered with silky knots tied so intricately that not even the most skilled knot reader could decipher it.

Reverently, as if Dwalin were caressing a lover, he ran his fingers over the engraved words.

 _Here lies Nori  
Master Thief  
_ _Spymaster of Erebor_

It wasn't supposed to end this way.  Dwalin's fingers tightened into a fist.  Nori was going to live a long life, surrounded by children and his little pupils.  He was going to paint and steal and tie knots and be happy.  Dwalin had him promise that on the eve of battle.  They had worked for so long together, through bad times and good.  Dwalin had kept Nori grounded and safe.  They both knew Dwalin was supposed to die in battle, defending Dain Ironfoot, not Nori.

The blasted thief stole Dwalin's glory.

"You didn't have to," Dwalin said, kneeling before the grave.  "That spear was coming for me and I welcomed it.  That was my death among battle and glory.  And you took that from me."

His vision blurred and hot tears spilled over.

Fifty years since the Battle of Dale.

Fifty years since Nori had pushed Dwalin out and taken the spear to his chest.

Fifty years since Dwalin buried his lover beside his best friend and his king.

Fifty years since the other company members passed on or moved on.

Old age was supposed to be a blessing.  Many dwarves made it to 200 and that was the end.  Here was Dwalin, nearly 300 and still living on.  Sometimes he thought he was cursed with immortality.  To outlive your family and friend was a curse.  To watch his late wife wither away, watch his children grow old and move away.

"Nori," Dwalin whispered.  "Oh, beloved, I miss you so."

His knees were aching and Dwalin knew it was time to go.  He rose and noticed a small dwarf sitting on the tomb.  Her hair was a deep auburn and her eyes were the color of charcoal, sparking with mischief.  In her hand was a note and a knot of red thread.

"You must be Mister Dwalin," she said matter-of-factly.  "Master said you were as big as a mountain."

"Who are you?"

"Grimil," she said lightly, bowing her head.  "At your service."

"You already know my name," Dwalin bowed back.  "At yours."

"Master Nori was a good master," Grimil said.  "Took in the orphans and street-rats, he did.  Saved a fair few from prison when he could."

"Why are you here?" Dwalin asked, not in the mood to talk about Nori.

"He had these for you," Grimil held out the paper and knot.  "He was no fortune teller, but when word of battle came he knew he was going to die.  Said to give this when you finally decided to show up at his grave."

Dwalin chuckled softly and took the paper and knot of thread.  "You and your fellow spies keep the grave clean, do you not?"

"Aye," Grimil said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Mind cleaning those four?" Dwalin gestured to Dain, Thorin, Fili and Kili.

"We might," Grimil said.  "So long, Mister Dwalin."

With a fancy flip and a twist, she faded into the shadows and vanished.  Dwalin smiled and opened the paper.

_Hello Captain,_

_It's good to see you've finally sucked it up and come to visit me.  How long has it been since my death?  I bet it's only been thirty years!  You never could stay away from me.  
_

_Well, no matter the time, I'm sure you are tearing yourself apart.  I wish I knew how I had died, but I can hazard a guess.  Was I protecting you?  I know I had promised to live a long and happy life while you went and died in a blaze of glory, but I couldn't do that.  I can not and I will not live without you.  You were the only thing that kept me going for so long.  You were the whole reason for my life.  If you had died then I would have followed soon after._

_Have patience, my captain of the guard.  I will wait for you.  Just don't come too soon._

_Yours,_

_Spymaster (and thief)_


End file.
